Shin
|-|Shin= |-|Kibitoshin= Summary Shin is the East Supreme Kai (or East Kaioshin) of Universe 7, responsible for the oversight of the eastern quadrant of the living universe, and ultimately, the entire universe, with the deaths of his fellow Kai. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | 4-B Name: Shin, East Supreme Kai / East Kaioshin | Kibito Kai / Kibitoshin Origin: Dragon Ball Age: Over 5 million years old Gender: Male Classification: Shinjin, Supreme Kai Powers and Abilities: Skilled Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Magic,, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Able to see far distances across the universe), Limited Clairvoyance, Life Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, and Creation (As a Supreme Kai, he can create celestial bodies), Shockwaves Generation, Healing, Telekinesis (His telekinesis is powerful enough to restrain SSJ2 Gohan), Telepathy (Can communicate with others telepathically and read minds), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, BFR, Resurrection (At the cost of his own life, he can resurrect another), Fusionism (Via Potara Earrings), Longevity, Time Travel and Acausality (Type 1; With a Time Ring, Shin can travel through time and is immune from changes in the past; however, he does not carry the ring with him.), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Piccolo described their power as being dimensions apart, and as a Supreme Kai, Shin can create various celestial bodies) | Solar System level (Given the exponential power boost given by other fusions, he should be this strong. Was implied to be comparable to Super Saiyan 2 power.) Speed: At least FTL+ (Faster than Piccolo and capable of somewhat keeping up with a casual Innocent Buu) | At least FTL+ (Much faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Can lift up a block of katchin with telekinesis) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class | Solar System Class Durability: At least Large Star level (Survived a beat down from Buu) | Solar System level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, Stellar with other abilities (As a Supreme Kai he is responsible for the creation of celestial bodies across the universe), Low Multiversal with Kai Kai (He can teleport to other universes and even to Zeno's palace) Standard Equipment: Potara earrings. Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: If Beerus is killed, Shin will die as well. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. While the weakest of his universe's Supreme Kai, Shin is still immensely powerful, possessing enough raw power to easily kill Frieza. Due to his divine nature, he has godly ki and cannot be sensed by mortal beings as a result. *'Kai Kai:' As a Kai, Shin can teleport across universes to reach specific locations or people, superior to Instant Transmission in that he does not need a ki signature to lock onto to utilize this technique. As a result, he can even teleport outside of the universe. *'Kiai:' The ability to project an invisible burst of force with ki, which Shin can perform with his hands and even with a glare. *'Telekinesis:' Shin has telekinetic power great enough to lift and throw blocks of katchin, the hardest metal in the universe, and even restrain SSJ2 Gohan during the 25th Budokai. Magic: As a Kai, Shin has some knowledge of magic. *'Magic Materialization:' Shin can create objects and clothing, seemingly out of thin air, using this to materialize a large block of katchin. Key: Shin | Kibitoshin Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Toei Animation Category:Aliens Category:Anime Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fusions Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Healers Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Resurrection Users Category:Shinjin Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Creation Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acrobats Category:Vibration Users Category:Life Users Category:Matter Users Category:Physics Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Tier 4